Sorry, I'm Dead!
by lolkittty
Summary: What if Luffy and Ace weren't away when Sabo 'died, what if they were right there watching, andLuffy used his Gumo Gumo no Rocket to know Sabo out of the way and Luffy got amnesia and Dragon took him in.


Short prologue

"Ace! I can't find Sabo anywhere? Where did he go? I'm worried Ace!" Luffy whined and begged.

"Let's go to Fuusha village and see if Sabo went there, okay?" Ace asked his little brother, even though it was more of a statement.

"Yay! I'll get to see Makino and everyone else!" Luffy punched the air above him with happiness and started running.

When they got to docks though, there was a giant boat next to a little raft that Sabo had made. "Hey! That's Sabo!" Ace shouted, "Aw shit, was he gonna leave without us?"

The a man on the boat pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sabo, "Sabo, that evil man's gonna try and hurt Sabo!" Luffy panicked and did the only thing he knew how to do. He grabbed onto a tree, ran backwards as far as possible and leg go, flinging his body into Sabo's and knocking him out of the way. Sabo was knocked unconscious and saved by an old villager who was out fishing, but Luffy, no one knew what happened to Luffy, so they assumed him dead, after all, he's eaten a devil fruit, how would he even survive? Or how would his body be found?

Little did everyone know, Dragon and his accomplices had been watching from afar and saved the revolutionary leader's son from drowning.

"Luffy?" a kind woman asked the young boy who was finally waking up. This woman was a nurse that worked for the revolutionaries.

"Hnnn, where am I? Who are you?" he asked.

"Hi! My name is Cinty, what do you last remember?" she asked.

"Ummm… My name's Luffy!" the boy said with a giant smile.

"Anything else at all?" the nurse asked nervously, Dragon seemed oddly concerned for the boy.

Luffy put his hand as if he were thinking, then he started to panic, "Where's my hat? DO you know where my hat is? I need it!" the boy said, obviously panicking.

"It's right over there," the nurse pointed, "Do you want me to get it for-" but she stopped when Luffy's arm stretched out, grabbed it, and slapped it on his head, he completed this odd feat with a giant smile as if he were performing.

"Dragon?" the nurse called warily, the big man stepped inside to see his son, "I think he ate a devil fruit."

"How'd he get one in the East Blue? Some people still think they're mythical." He asked.

"Umm… that's another problem, he doesn't seem to remember anything other than his name and his love for the straw hat." The nurse said.

The straw hat being so big on Luffy had fallen backwards and rested on his back so Dragon didn't see it at first. This answered one question about Luffy's life, he'd been in contact with Red Hair Shanks. Also from that blonde noble boy's rant it seemed they were friends.

The nurse left so the two could be alone, "Luffy, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Luffy nodded proudly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dra- your father," Dragon said, no emotion crossed his face.

Luffy had a hectic childhood. Iva was constantly changing his gender(not that it mattered to Luffy that much) and on his 14th birthday Red Haired Shanks went through a depression and the islands he protected got attacked, including one that she was on, luckily for the villagers she had been able to defeat the attackers.

Dragon started at his son and thought back to the first time he'd introduced his son to the revolutionaries. The people there weren't used to having children there, so they all fawned over him or were annoyed by him, but in the end they all grew to genuinely love him as a friend.

The first day that Iva met Luffy he turned him into a girl.

"You never told any of vus that vyou had a son. And just look at how cute he is, Vi wonder what he'd look like as a girl?" so Iva did it.

Everyone had to admit that Luffy was adorable as a girl but Dragon was not so amused. "He's my only son and the second you meet him you turn him into a girl?! Change him back now! I demand you to!" Dragon demanded. Luffy honestly hadn't noticed anything that had happened and watched the adults talk nonsense as she was pushed back and forth between the dude with the purple hair and the man who called himself Luffy's father.

Dragon almost smiled at the memory. Now he looked at the letter his son had left him,

"I left to be a pirate! Shishishishi, I'm going as Lu, that's it! See you later!

~LUFFY"

The letter had filled the older man with happiness and anger. Happiness that Luffy would be traveling and doing something he'd always dreamed of doing. The anger came from the fact that Luffy left on his 17th birthday and hadn't spoken to Dragon personally. But mostly, Dragon was filled with an emotion that sprouted from the happiness. He was proud of his son.

~~~~~First Chapter~~~~~

Coby POV

I looked at the girl who called herself 'Lu.' If Coby were just talking to her he might think she were a guy. She wore jean shorts and a red button up top, she didn't seem to care about what she wore, but after meeting her for only a day, Coby could see that her beat up straw hat meant the world.

She also acted very strangely, sometimes accidently calling herself the Future Pirate _King_ instead of _Queen_. Not that it bothered Coby, but he did have to agree it was very odd. He recalled their first meeting.

Luffy burst out of a barrel, knocking out two of Alvida's crewmates by accident. Coby was so startled that he could barely speak, "Wh-Who are you, and why are you in a barrel?" his index finger was pointed at the young girl.

"I'm Mo- I mean 'Lu!' I'm the man who is gunna be the King of the Pirates!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Shh, Alvida might hear you, and don't you mean the woman who is going to be the Queen of Pirates? Wait, did you just say King of the Pirates, right?!" Coby had taken in the information slowly, Lu nodded simplistically as if that solved everything, "B-but that means having all the wealth in the world," another nod, "everything you could ever want," Lu repeated the action, "even the One Piece!" Lu seemed bored at the action but did it again. "Do you understand that you could die? Impossible! Impossible impossible impossible, you'll never be able to-" Coby was cut off with a punch from the girl.

"I don't care if I die," she looked so determined.

"Then, if you become a pirate, do you think I could become a marine?" Coby asked shyly.

Lu just laughed, "Of course you can! Just don't be so pessimistic, and don't be an ass, marines can be real assholes!" Lu joked, thinking about someone, but no one at the same time.

Then in the middle of their conversation Alvida came down, and she was pissed. Apparently the two crew mates Luffy knocked out went and told Alvida about a certain, 'stowaway.' One look at her and Lu was on the floor laughing her ass off. She could barely contain it, "Coby, who is this old walking hippopotamus?" Then the girl stopped laughing and tilted her head a bit to the side, "No, that would be an insult to hippopotami everywhere." Lu squinted her eyes and then sighed, "I got nothin' what is it Coby?"

Alvida was pissedand tried to bash Lu's head in, but the raven headed girl was already distracted and ran up the stairs behind Alvida, causing the Captain to follow.

Coby had nothing to do in the area so he tagged along too. "Oi Coby!" Lu shouted, drawing some attention to the small pink haired guy, "I found a rowboat, now you can leave this old hag an become a marine!"

Lu looked so happy but Coby got a sick feeling in his stomach, "Who're you leaving Coby? Surly you would leave the most beautiful woman in all of the East Blue!" Alvida said in a threatening voice.

"NO you're right, I'm not going to be leaving the most beautiful woman anytime soon, " the crew let out a long sigh, happy that Coby didn't make Alvida angry, they hated having their Captain angry, but then Coby continued, "But you know what I am doing soon? I'm leaving you, the ugliest woman on all of the Blues and the Grand Line!"

"The crew's eyes widened, Coby, the boy who stayed on Alvida's ship for 2 years without complaining was now making witty and insulting remarks towards their captain? This was not going to end well.

Alvida brought up her club as high as possible and was about to smash his brains in but Lu ran over and took the hit for the small guy. Not that it did any damage, for the teen just smiled and her arm went back very far, showing her devil fruit powers in use, and then it shot forward and hit Alvida up and back, she took a few of her crew mates with her as well.

Now they were at an Island full of Navy officers hoping to get Roronoa Zoro to join Lu's crew. Yes, that Zoro, the bounty hunter, known for _hunting_ pirates, not _becoming_ them. Lu was peaking over the giant fence, her feet high off the ground, Coby ended up climbing the fence as well.

Luffy's POV

I looked over at the man tied up to the pole, his feet splayed out beneath him, his hands hanging down. For a second I doubted he was actually alive, then he looked up a something, but it wasn't me, it was the little girl we met in the bar. She was carrying a small package.

She went up and tried to feed the man with a bandana over his head. Then some douching looking blonde guy came and took the rice ball, as soon as he put it in his mouth he spit it out, making me wonder if it was really _that_ bad. "Damn it what _is_ this shit?!" he screamed as if she'd made it for him, "You don't make rice balls with _sugar!_ Anyone could tell you that!"

"That was for Zoro, and, it was my first, I thought it'd be yummy." The little girl started to tear up.

"Throw her over the wall," Helmeppo ordered.

"B-But, she's just a little girl, she doesn't know what's right or wrong," the marine protested.

Helmeppo glared, "So you want me to tell my father about your-" Helmeppo trailed off.

"Right away sir!" The marine obeyed, "Curl up in a ball and you won't get as hurt," the marine whispered into the little girl's ear and she did what he said.

Then he threw her over the wall, I jumped back to catch her and ended up falling on my butt with her safely in my arms. "You go back to your mom, you'll be safe there." Then I looked up at my new pink haired acquaintance, "Go with her?" I asked.

His worried face softened into one of sympathy and trailed behind the young girl. I then jumped up over the wall and greeted the prisoner with the smile. "Hi! I'm Lu! Will you join my pirate crew?"

Zoro POV

I looked at the girl who had just jumped over the wall. Her smiled reached across her whole face and she had a scar right under one eye. She wore simple clothing, a red shirt with three buttons and underneath that he saw her bound chest. She stood out, that was for sure. Her red shirt could either be a great hindrance or a benefit, depending on her fighting style.

She had black hair that was cut just a bit below her chin. One of the straps oon her shirt slowly slid down and she rearranged it.

"Why would I join a pirate crew? I _hunt_ pirates." I snarled.

"Because I think you're a good guy," she gave a genuine smile that usually would have annoyed me.

"Tch, yeah right." Zoro scoffed.

"Think about it, I'll be back!" she said and was about to leave.

"Wait! Can you, give that to me?" I asked, directing my eyes to the abandon rice ball on the ground, the one Helmeppo hadn't eaten.

"Shishishishi!" which I guess was her laugh. She picked it up and placed it on my tongue I gobbled it up. It tasted exactly as it was made, sugar rice and dirt. I've had worse, she turned to walk around and said to me in a low voice, "I knew you were a good guy."

The next time the girl came back she looked pissed and had true anger, "Zoro, join my crew!" she demanded.

"Do you have an answer as to why yet?" I asked, not actually curious at all.

"Because Helmeppo is a marine asshole that's gonna go back on his word, just like the rest of 'em." She growled.

It seemed like she was going to free me even if I didn't join her crew, but I was going to be a criminal anyway. This way I would at least get to travel farther, "Fine, but you have to get my swords, I have three of them."

The next time she came back, Captain Morgan was about to fire at us with a firing squad. And by us, I meant the little pink haired boy untying me and myself. Then, just as they were about to fire at us, Lu jumped in front of us and took the bullets.

On her back she had four swords. Zoro soon realized that he was wrong to have worried about the girl for when the bullets hit her, they didn't go through anything, they pushed her skin back and Lu's skin pushed the bullets back to the soldiers.

"That won't work on me, I'm a rubber man!" she shouted, confusing me, shouldn't she be calling herself a rubber _wo_ man?

The pink haired stranger managed to untie my hand and Lu tossed me my swords. Then the bastard son Helmeppo held the stranger at gunpoint, "S-st-stop! Or I'll shoot him!" Heleppo threatened.

While Lu was distracted, Captain Morgan was about to strike Lu from the back with his axe and I made a move to try and stop him but as soon as I got there all the marines and Helmeppo had fainted, "Wha-What just happened?"

Lu and I set out to sea that day. We decided on drifting until we found an island to crash on him. Aparently Luffy didn't just want to be the Pirate King or Queen or whatever, she also wanted to get back memories from when she was seven, because apparently she got amnesia. The only thing she remembered was her name and that her Straw Hat was important.

When the sun went away and the stars came out, Zoro layed down on the floor of the row boat. Lu was sitting, looking out at the stars and then she layed down next to me, no part of us were touching and then Lu rolled closer and snuggled into me. Despite my efforts, my face would not cool down.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Now we were heading to Alabasta, so much had happened since that day, Lu even had a bounty! Her wanted paper was posted in the kitchen, her favorite place to be. The photographer had actually gotten a good shot of her, the side of her face without the scar and she was smiling and happy, with her short hair dancing on the wind. In the bottom right corner the back of Usopp's head stuck out.

"What are you thinking about Mr. Bushido?" Vivi asked, she was standing above me.

"The day I met Lu." I responded.

"Can you tell me that story?" she asked innocently.

"Ask Lu, I'm sure she'd be more than eager to tell you, and she knows more of the story anyways." I said grumpily.

And so Vivi went to find my captain.

Ace POV

When I woke up from my meal, there was a crowd behind me, and in that crowd was, Smoker. I turned around, "So, what's a Whitebeard Pirate doing here?" Smoker asked, he breathed out some smoke from his cigarette. At the mention of Whitebeard, the room went abuzz with voices.

"Looking for someone, a former crewmate," I didn't know why he answered him but I did.

"What a coincidence, I'm looking for someone too." Smoker grinned.

Both men stared at each other with such intensity that the customers in the restaurant were worried they were going to get caught up in a battle where they would get harmed. Smoker's face went into his default scowl, but my smirk never faltered.

"So, what are we going to be doing?" I asked, with no real curiosity.

"I'll capture you," Smoker said.

"I don't think I agree with that idea."

"That seems to be a common reaction." Smoker stated his cigars still in his mouth, "and I'm not interested in your head, I'm looking for a different pirate anyway."

"Then I'll just walk away." I said, I was still relaxing at the bar.

"But my status as a marine won't allow me to do that." Smoker's arm turned to smoke, he was ready for a fight.

"That's a dumb reason, shall we have some fun?" I asked, also ready to fight, although my body actions didn't show it.

Then, out of nowhere, something crashed into Smoker making him fly towards me and pushed us both past many houses.

I freed myself from the many pieces of rumble surrounding me, "Damn it, who's fault was that?"

I walked through the hole I had just created and stumbled upon a family eating, as it was only right, I apologized, "I'm sorry for disturbing your lovely meal." I bowed and then went on my way, continuing to mutter. When I finally got back to the restaurant, I didn't find the guy I was looking for, I saw a young girl who looked _exactly_ like my younger brother, scar, hat, and eating habits all included. I started to call his, well her name, "Lu-" but then all of a sudden Smoker pushed my head down into the rubble and ran after the person.

I stood up and ran after the two, I had this odd feeling to protect the girl, could it be my brother is still alive?

I held back smoker and the girl successfully escaped, but I easily caught up to their ship, with my fire powered boat of course. I quickly took down three marine ships and then I boarded the ship with the straw hat wearing jolly roger.

Many of the crew members took up fight positions, including the girl. But when I saw the girl, I almost broke down crying, "Luffy~ That's you, isn't it? It's Ace."

After hearing this she got even more pumped up to fight, "How do you know my name?" she asked viciously, "And who _are_ you?"

"Wait, so you _are_ Monkey D. Luffy, right?" I asked with anticipation, she nodded, "You have to remember me, I'm Ace, your older brother!" I pleaded for her to remember.

"I don't have any siblings, I grew up as the only child in my household," she said, and it broke my heart.

"You mean, you don't remember me? What about Sabo, all three of us, we drank to our brotherhood." I _needed_ her to remember.

The a green haired swordsman came up to her and whispered something, "I was just about to ask that Zoro, I'm not an idiot!" she chided him, "Um, let's say I am your brother, why did I leave?"

"Don't you mean sister Lu?" one of the crewmates asked

"Nah, and you can call me Luffy now, there's no point in hiding it anymore, and I'm actually a guy, Iva's always changing my gender and he did it before I left, it took me a while to notice though, shishishishi," she laughed.

"You didn't leave Luffy, we all thought you were killed by a Celestial Dragon and you sunk to the bottom of the ocean." Ace said.

"Ah!" Luffy smashed her fist onto her hand, "That must've been when dad found me!"

"Your dad?!" I asked, Luffy's father had found him? This was all so confusing. And how did this Iva guy turn Luffy into a girl. But Ace did have to admit it was cute, well, to be honest she was the most adorable girl Ace's ever seen but he wasn't sure if that was just because he knew she/he was his little brother/sister.

"Yeah, I got amnesia," she said, scratching the side of her face.

I let this process, "So you don't remember Dadan, or Gramps?" Luffy shook his said to agree, "Well, what about Shanks, I mean, you still have the hat and all."

"Shanks? You mean like, Red Haired Shanks?" I nodded, and Luffy frowned, "I don't like that guy."

I was at a loss for words, "Why? Have you even met the guy?"

Then Luffy started to tell a story, "On my 14th birthday I was celebrating with some kids on this island. It was going to be our last day together so we decided to go on an 'adventure.' We ended up walking by the water some and we found a group of pirates. I decided to go check them out closer, because the pirates couldn't mean any harm, this was an island protect by one of the yonko. But when I came back to my friends they had been killed by some of the pirates. I blame it on Shanks because he got depressed."

I was about to tell the teen that Shanks was depressed because Sabo and I had just told him about Luffy's death but when I imagined Luffy saying something like, "SO you gave him the wrong information? I hate you now." So I didn't tell them the truth.

I decided to stay for a while to see how my little brother was doing. That night, while I listened to the crew talk about everything they'd just learned about Luffy, and then I called Sabo.

When he picked up the phone, the first noise he made was a loud, _yawwwwn_. "Mhh, Ace?" he asked.

"Yeah, look I found-" I started.

"Wait, ACE! Are you alright? You're not hurt, right? You should come back now, just give up on Blackbeard, he's just a-"

"I found Luffy!" I yelled into the den den mushi silencing Sabo.

In a sad voice Sabo asked, "Ace, are you drunk? Luffy is-"

"Wait, I'm on his ship right now, I'll go get him to-" there was a light click of the den den mushi. Sabo had hung up on him. Which was slightly expected since Sabo was hit hardest by Luffy's 'death' since Luffy 'died' saving him, "Damn, this has all just turned into one giant mess," I whispered to myself in the dark.

That night, I couldn't sleep, there was so much running through my head. How would Shanks react when he found out? How had Luffy changed? What was his childhood apart from Sabo and I like? What kind of devil fruit did this 'Iva' have? Who is Luffy's dad?

My thoughts were disturbed when Luffy entered the boys barracks. She was very silent when entering so as not to wake anyone. She went over to the the green haired swordsman's hammock and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Zoro," she pleaded him to wake up.

I watched the whole exchange silently. The swordsman looked up at my sister, "Luffy what are you-" then it seemed as if he had a moment of realization because he didn't finish his question, "They're happening again?" he asked warily. Luffy nodded sheepishly, as if she were embarrassed by something, "Come on."

Luffy smiled softly, something she didn't do often as she always expressed her emotions clearly. She hopped into Zoro's hammock and fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

What just happened?


End file.
